


Saturday Morning

by kashmir



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-01
Updated: 2004-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very big day for both Ryan and Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sorta a continuation of this fic, [Flying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/233013), and this fic, [Always](http://archiveofourown.org/works/233012). Make of it what you will. ;)

Ryan fiddles nervously with his tie. Pulls at his cuffs. Smoothes down his jacket.

Goes back to messing with his tie. He spies Sandy walking into the room in the mirror and turns to face him.

"Is Seth --"

"Don't worry, kiddo. Everything is fine. Seth is here and all decked out. And probably just as nervous as you." Sandy watches Ryan go through his routine again. Fiddle, pull, smooth, fuss. "Which, now, I'm not sure is entirely possible."

Ryan continues to pull nervously on various parts of his tux as he smirks his half-smile at Sandy. He takes a deep breath and looks at his watch.

T-minus ten minutes.

He takes another deep breath and steels himself for the ordeal to follow. Well, marrying Seth is not an ordeal. It is what Ryan wants. Wants to commit himself to the man who is his other half, his partner. His life and love.

He just doesn't want to do it in front of their fifty closest friends and family.

Damn Marissa and Summer and their manipulative party-planning ways.

He pats his inside pocket; feels the hard, round shape of his and Seth's promise to each other against his palm and looks up to find Sandy smiling brightly, proudly at him in the mirror.

"You did good, Ry. You did good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seth puts up with Kirsten's fussing for exactly 34 minutes. And 47 seconds.

He figures he owes her that much. It's not every day your only son gets married (or so she's been telling him since he and Ryan announced their unorthodox engagement 17 months earlier).

So he puts up with the poking and prodding and fussing from Kirsten and Hailey and Summer and even Marissa.

And just why did Seth feel like the bride in all of this?

He looks at his watch right after he tells his mother enough is enough, just as his mother gets teary-eyed again and notices the time.

Ten more minutes.

Suddenly everything else doesn't matter. Nothing. Not his grandfather disowning him, the fussing he's put up with from the girls, the huge party they talked him into, and his mom's emotional state. Nothing.

Because in ten minutes, he'll walk out that door and stand beside Ryan and they'll pledge their lives to each other.

With that thought circling through his mind, he allows his mom to hug him close, and whisper in his ear.

"We're so proud of you, Seth. Both of you. So very proud."


End file.
